


Get a Hobby

by ArcaneStardust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneStardust/pseuds/ArcaneStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is stuck and home recovering from the flu and decides that calling Levi may make him feel better...in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request fill. It's just...porn. That's it.

"Are you going to speak or should I just hang up now?"

The harsh words come from the other end of the line as Levi waits for Eren to say something, anything. First the brat decides to call him at 9:00 at night then remains strangely quiet the entire time. It's really getting on Levi's already frayed nerves. He has to work tomorrow and the more sleep he gets the less likely he is to murder someone for doing something stupid at the office.

"Oh sorry, just…thinking."

Eren is fidgeting restlessly in his computer chair as he forces a response into the receiver of his cell phone. He's been talking to Levi for hours now, making up for lost time between them while Eren has been sick with the flu. Of course Levi refuses to get near him, claiming he's infected and not willing to risk contracting the virus himself.

The bedroom of the two story fixer upper house Eren shares with Armin is bathed in the dim glow of his computer screen as he stares at the bouncing kitty chasing yarn he uses as a screen saver. He's finally recovered enough to get out of bed for a while so he had decided to call Levi to relieve some of the boredom he experiences at home alone. Talking to Levi is usually an all-night affair, whether it be through texts, calls, or on the rare occasion when Eren has the house to himself, Skype. Tonight they start off chatting intermittently on the phone, Eren finally dropping the hint that he is alone when Armin leaves to have a late night study session with some classmates.

"You know, there's no one around to hear or see anything right now…" Eren drops the hint in a suggestive, hopeful tone, cradling his phone between his shoulder and ear as he props his feet on the desk just the way Levi hates. His gorgeous boyfriend (they'd only just crossed that line about a week ago) has been dealing with a horny, needy brat for the past few days, mainly because they've been apart and Eren's libido has wasted no time in returning. He isn't an old man yet but it was still taxing to try and keep up with Eren's voracious appetite for sex.

Levi leans back in his office chair and gives him an amused snort in response. The balls on this kid, really. "I don't think so, brat. You've been bugging the shit out of me to 'sext' you and sending me lewd photos when you know damn well I'm at work. You expect me to reward you for being a horny little shit? Consider this payback."

Levi can practically see Eren pouting on the other end of the line, eyes wide and bottom lip protruding to make Levi feel bad. Good thing he can easily turn a blind eye to that pitiful face when he can't see it.

"But I miss you so much, and since you won't get on Skype-"

Levi cuts him off angrily. "I told you my internet is down, idiot."

"That's exactly why we should substitute with phone sex!"

An exasperated sigh escapes Levi's lips and he rubs the bridge of his nose in consternation. Eren can be more stubborn than a pack of mules. It's a good thing he's already changed into a comfy pair of black pajama bottoms and lit some soothing sandalwood incense to calm his nerves tonight otherwise he might fly off the handle. The scent has permeated his luxuriously furnished bedroom, creating a soothing atmosphere.

"First you want me to text filthy things to you and now you expect me to say them out loud so you can beat off while I listen?" He listens for a response, tapping his fingers impatiently on the wooden surface of his computer desk, hearing nothing but mumbling from Eren. "You'll have to speak up, I'm old, remember?"

Eren fidgets nervously in his seat, tucking his legs underneath him and biting the inside of his cheek. He doesn't know quite how to explain just how exciting the idea of long distance relations is to him, or how he's been dying to try it ever since he'd heard a particularly detailed account from none other than Jean, who apparently had convinced innocent, naïve Marco to participate in phone sex, much to his poor little freckled embarrassment.

"Typing dirty stuff is one thing, but hearing you say it…" he trails off in a soft voice, the thought of his lover agreeing to indulge this spontaneous urge causing the bulge in his pants to grow. Eren gets chills imagining Levi's deep, silky voice speaking low and sweet into his ear, whispering things that would make a whore blush. Levi is anything but shy, and even after dating for almost a year, Eren is always surprised at some of the language that spills out of his pretty mouth.

Levi is silent for a moment as he considers the idea. It could prove entertaining, something to ease the tedium of a night alone. Plus he hasn't been paying much attention to his urges since the two of them had been apart. He does enjoy dirty talk during sex, so why not over the phone?

"And what kinds of things should I say, hmm? That I've been sitting here craving your dick since you've been lying in bed ill? What kind of insensitive asshat do you think I am?" he asks in a playful, sarcastic way.

"Have you?" Eren blurts out the question, knowing full well that Levi is being sarcastic. He is a caring lover to be sure, but when it comes to germs and sickness Eren can forget about chicken soup and sympathy cuddles. The most he can hope for is a phone call and a package of Germ-X on his doorstep.

Levi leans back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling, smirking slightly. "And if I have?"

Eren's face breaks out into huge grin because Levi just admitted to missing him in a roundabout way.

"Did you touch yourself?" he asks maybe a bit too excitedly.

"No. Unlike you my brain is not concentrated in my dick. Plus I've been working late every night until tonight."

"Do you…" Eren swallows hard, gathering his courage, "do you want to, like, right now?"

Levi scratches his chin. "Hmmm. Maybe if you entice me. Make me want you, Eren, and I'll indulge your little fantasy."

Eren's heart hammers in his chest at the idea. The two of them have only had full on sex once but from what Eren has seen so far, Levi is far from inexperienced. He always initiates foreplay and is always the last to finish. Eren is usually gentle with Levi, treating him like a fragile flower although the older male prefers a bit of rough handling in bed and lets him know it. Eren is never left feeling unsatisfied when they fuck.

Levi notices the sudden silence on the other end of the line and chuckles condescendingly and Eren frowns as he hears himself being mocked.

"What, can't handle a little dirty talk without creaming your pants?" he teases, knowing it will spur Eren into action because the brunette can't handle injury to his pride.

Eren feels his face grow hot, and he is more tempted than ever to hang up and go the fuck to sleep, but his pride and his dick are simply not going to allow him to surrender now.

"It's not that…it's just…embarrassing to hear you say that kind of stuff out loud but…I like it," his voice is soft as he feels intense color flooding his cheeks as he confesses.

Levi hums as he feels himself getting more and more in the mood. Perhaps this could prove entertaining after all.

"Very well. Let's start slow-where are you right now?"

Eren's eyebrows raise in confusion for a split second. Where else would he be but at home?

"Uh…in my room…"

"Be more specific," Levi suggests, wanting to get a perfect mental image of Eren in his head for…reasons.

"In my room…sitting in my computer chair?" Eren doesn't really see where Levi is going with this but he doesn't argue. He is happy just knowing that Levi is willing to participate.

"Mmm, and what are you wearing, Eren?" Levi's tone has become smoother, more suggestive, and Eren looks down at himself with embarrassment. Would Levi be expecting for him to be in his underwear?

"Uh, a black t-shirt and boxers?" Eren decides to stop being passive and ask a question of his own. "What about you?"

"Pajama bottoms. No shirt." His answer is short, factual, and not really all that suggestive.

Eren chews his bottom lip between his teeth as he pictures Levi's broad, pale chest and toned abs covered in a pale sheen of sweat as he pants underneath him. Clearly his imagination is getting carried away a little too quickly.

"Are you sure you're alone?"

Eren is drawn back to the present at Levi's question, nodding enthusiastically although it can't be seen.

"Y-yeah…" Eren stammers out the answer and wants to slap himself for sounding so nervous.

"Good, then I won't hold back."

The statement sends shivers down Eren's spine; Levi promising to not hold back is tantalizing to say the least and he feels his erection already stirring to life.

"What about me do you like?"

It's a simple question to ask but an incredibly difficult one to answer. Eren can't possibly list every single detail of Levi that he absolutely adores.

"Everything," he answers truthfully, and although some may be touched by those words, Levi brushes them off in search of a specific answer.

"Be more specific."

Eren really hates being on the spot, and so he tries to remember the first time he laid eyes on Levi and what drew him in the most.

"Um…I really love your eyes…" he admits bashfully, conjuring up an image of those gorgeous eyes the color of rain clouds staring into his soul.

Levi snorts, ruining the moment. "How cheesy romance novel of you. What else?"

Eren doesn't appreciate being called cheesy and frowns but continues with another of Levi's many wonderful traits.

"Your hair…it's…shiny….and soft…"

Now that was a more interesting answer.

"Oh? Do you like running your hands through it, Eren?"

"Yeah…" Eren trails off, imagining threading his fingers through Levi's silky raven strands. Sometimes Levi will allow him to touch it depending on how freshly washed and styled it is. Sometimes after an exhausting day of work Eren will come over and give Levi a back massage and run his fingers through his hair until the older male falls asleep in his lap. It is utterly adorable, even if he usually wakes up with a sore back and a crick in his neck.

"I'd let you pull it, if you want…"

Eren suddenly turns scarlet at the bluntly spoken words. He wasn't expecting that.

"Oh…" There is a much less innocent image popping into Eren's mind now…

"You could pull it while I suck your cock, or when you're fucking me from behind," Levi purrs, unashamed, "yeah….I'd like that…"

"Fuck, Levi…" Eren curses under his breath as all of his blood rushes to his dick. Levi has a special way of driving him crazy with desire at the drop of a hat and he knows it. He imagines tugging on those silken locks as Levi swallows around his cock and he feels his face heat up.

Levi continues, unabated.

"What about my lips? Do you like those, Eren?"

Eren nods although it cannot be seen. Levi's lips are much softer than you'd expect, and thin. They feel best when they are pressing against his own in a heated, passionate kiss.

"Yeah…I love kissing them…if you were here…I'd kiss you over and over…and m-maybe even use my tongue…" Eren tries his hand at dirty talk this time, albeit rather tame dirty talk. You gotta start somewhere.

Levi hums, intrigued. "Oh really? I'd let you, I suppose, but I'd rather feel your tongue on my neck, or maybe even lower…" he trails off suggestively, sliding his hand along his neck and down to the hem of his pajamas.

Eren groans, and he can practically taste the saltiness of Levi's sweat on his tongue. He loves to lavish that soft, perfect skin with kisses and nips.

"What about my mouth? I could wrap my soft, pretty lips around your cock…would you like that, Eren?"

"Fuck yes…" Eren groans and slides his hand down his boxers to grasp his now hardened length, breath hitching as he wraps his hand around the shaft and pumps it.

Levi can tell from the sound of shifting fabric that Eren has given into temptation and he clears his throat to gain his attention.

"Are you touching yourself, Eren? I didn't give you permission to jerk off yet."

Eren immediately withdraws his hand as if it has just been burned and blushes furiously. Had it been that obvious?

"S-sorry…" he mumbles an apology, looking at the ground.

Levi brushes him off. "I've been doing all the talking, brat. Try your hand at seducing me. It'll either be really good or really, really bad. I'm curious to see if I'll be laughing or moaning for the next few minutes."

Eren feels a bit offended at that, but can't bring himself to protest. He is probably shit at dirty talk but he can certainly try, especially when the reward is sure to be sweet.

Levi casually slips out of his pajama bottoms and boxers, feeling no shame in being nude in his home.

"Don't ask what I'm wearing, by the way, because the answer is nothing."

Eren balks and nearly drops his phone on surprise.

"You're naked right now? Wow…really?" he asks, eyes wide as saucers. He didn't take Levi for the kind of person to lounge around naked even if he was alone. The image he gets is one he will stash away in his memory for a long time to come.

Levi snorts. "No, I'm just kidding, I'm wearing a wetsuit and crocs."

"…" Eren knows his lover is being sarcastic, which means he's telling the truth, which excites him greatly.

Suddenly the room seems to grow uncomfortably stuffy and Eren feels like a swooning girl as he imagines Levi sans clothing, hot and ready for him. Eren swallows hard, voice trembling as he tries to regain his composure.

"I wish I could see you right now…" Eren pouts, feeling left out because of their distance.

"Hmm…entertain me tonight and maybe I'll indulge you with some wank material in the form of nude pictures." Eren has been begging him for months about it, and Levi has always denied him with a "fuck no" and an insult to his intelligence but tonight he's finally becoming a little more open to the idea.

Eren practically jumps out of his seat. "R-really?"

"Really. But if anyone other than you sees them you're going to be joining my cat in being a ball-less wonder, got it?"

Eren can't believe his ears. He never even in his wildest dreams imagined Levi  
taking nudes, let alone allowing another person to witness them and live. Truly he is blessed.

"Of course! I don't want to share you anyway," Eren admits with a blush.

Levi smirks, teasing his chest and stomach with light, fluttery touches, imaging Eren's calloused fingers caressing him.

"And that's only if you start telling me what you'd do to me if I was there right now."

Eren is filled with confidence and enthusiasm now, and he racks his brain on where to start.

"If you were here…I'd worship your body." As good a place as any to start he supposes.

"Go on," Levi spurs him on, trailing his hand down to the neatly trimmed patch above his cock, feeling the smooth hairs beneath his fingertips.

Eren continues, encouraged by the tone of the older male's voice.

"I'd start by kissing you all over…first your lips, then your neck, taking my time to suck and bite it, cause I love the cute little sighs you make when I do that."

Levi lets out a breathy chuckle. "That's a good start…I knew you weren't completely inept."

Eren remembers Levi's penchant for biting when he gets excited, the feeling of teeth against skin exciting for both of them.

"I'd let you bite me, if you wanted, on my neck, my shoulders, my collarbone. It hurts so good when you use your teeth on me," Eren fights the urge to touch himself until Levi gives him permission, eying the bit of clear fluid beginning to bead on the tip of his cock. Levi makes a humming noise in response, clearly interested.

"I know you hate your nipples played with, so I'd only lightly brush over them with my lips on my way down. I'd kiss your chest, your amazing abs, your stomach…"

"And I'd tug that messy mop you call hair to make you hurry the fuck up and stop teasing me," Levi adds impatiently, and Eren just smiles to himself knowing that Levi is probably holding back from touching himself just like he is. He wants to make him crave his touch.

"But I love hearing all the cute little noises you make without me even touching your cock," Eren teases, voice dropping an octave and taking on a more sultry tone.

"Damn brat…" The slight hitch in Levi's breath is more than enough to convey his growing arousal to Eren. His voice takes on a ragged, breathy tone and Eren thinks he could get off to Levi reading a history book if it meant listening to that sweet sinful music spilling from his lips.

"I'd get on my knees between your legs, kissing and sucking the insides of your thighs because I know you really like it. Then you'd tell me to hurry the fuck up like you always do and I would because I love it when you order me around. Then I'd lick up and down your thick, hard cock, teasing the head with my tongue…"

Levi sucks in a breath; he is a bit surprised that Eren can actually pull off talking to him like this without stammering or getting embarrassed. Maybe he's been underestimating the brat this entire time. He's gotten so caught up in listening that he's nearly forgotten that Eren has been refraining from touching himself like an obedient slave.

"Eren…" Levi purrs, gripping his cock just under the head and giving it a few slow, lazy strokes, "touch yourself…I want to hear you."

Eren immediately obeys, gripping his neglected, swollen length and pumping it a few times.

"Hahh…Levi…I wanna suck your cock so bad…I love the way you taste when you're really excited…the way you pull my hair and make me swallow you whole until I'm nearly gagging. I love the way you tremble when I start sucking it nice and hard," Eren pants as he imagines Levi face fucking him, forcing his cock down his throat.

Levi picks up the pace, fully erect and dripping pre-cum from his tip.

"Your slutty mouth feels so fucking good all warm and wet around my dick…you love sucking me off, don't you, you little shit…" Levi teases, his voice becoming more hoarse as he works himself with his hand.

"Yeah…I love it…I wanna feel it when you cum down my throat, all hot and sticky…I'd swallow it all…fuck, I love the way you taste, Levi," Eren says his lover's name in the sweetest and most sinful way as he slicks his shaft with his own lubrication.

"I know you do, you little cockslut…but I'm not ready to cum just yet, so your dick better be ready for me. I'd let you stretch my ass with your freakishly long fingers until I'm begging for your cock."

Eren moans aloud shamelessly, imagining all the ways he could take Levi, imagines burying himself in the tight, warm heat of his lover and feeling his inner walls clench around him when he's really into it. He'd never imagined being one with someone could feel like heaven on earth until the first time they were together, although he didn't last long once he was engulfed in that tight heat.

"I would ride your cock so fucking hard that you'd be screaming my name…but I wouldn't let you cum until I was satisfied…you hear me, brat? You aren't allowed to cum until I say so," Levi demands in the harsh, authoritative tone that he knows drives Eren crazy. The brat could be a bit of a masochist sometimes.

"Oh fuck… _hahhh_ ….yes sir," Eren is desperately trying to keep his voice down but it's almost impossible when his mind is filling with lovely images of Levi riding him hard, his narrow hips bouncing up and down on top of his cock, his own erection bobbing freely between them. His pace has become quicker, more erratic as he jerks himself off to the amazing fantasy playing out in his head.

"Fuck, Eren, I want you to fuck me…do you like fucking my tight little hole? I'd spread my legs and moan for you, like a good little whore. Is that what you want, shitty brat?"

"Fuck yes, Levi…I want to fuck you so bad…you're so tight…"

Eren desperately wishes he could see the way Levi's face twists in pleasure as he jerks off in time with his thrusts, legs spread wide and cheeks flushed as he rides his cock and makes a show of himself. Levi isn't beautiful in a conventional sense, but he is the most attractive thing in the world to Eren; his milky skin, his thin figure, his short stature, even the dark circles under his eyes. Eren loves every part of him.

Eren is trembling in pleasure now as he feels the familiar heat of his orgasm building inside of him. A light sheen of sweat glosses his skin and he's panting and moaning shamelessly as he pumps his cock faster, thrusting into his slicked hand.

"L-Levi…I wanna cum inside you…" Eren chokes out around his moans, desperately seeking release.

Levi isn't too far behind him, his pace becoming more erratic as he listens to the sweet sounds and filthy words spilling from Eren's lips.

"I'd let you blow your load inside me, Eren, because I'm feeling generous." Levi throws his head back as he imagines the warm, sticky seed of his lover filling up the deepest parts of him and he lets out a low moan. It's filthy but a part of him loves the feeling of milking every last drop out of Eren, making him experience the most intense pleasure he's ever felt in his life.

"Levi…can I…can I cum now? I'm so close…please…" Eren begs, biting his lip and squeezing the head of his cock. His eyes are half lidded in pleasure and he's dangerously close to the edge. He can't hold out much longer…

Levi hears the desperation in Eren's voice and it makes his cock twitch. He loves having power over his lover's pleasure, but he supposes that he'll be nice this evening since Eren is still recovering from the flu and gives him what he desires.

"I'll allow it since you've been such an obedient brat."

Levi hears Eren's breath hitch as he's finally granted release, and he knows that the younger male can no longer hold back.

"Cum for me, Eren…" Levi purrs in the most sultry way, and that's all it takes for Eren to finally reach his climax.

"Fuck, _Levi_!" he cries out, arching his back up off the chair and finding his release. He comes hard, his entire body quivering with pleasure as white hot strands of semen erupt from the tip of his cock, landing on his lean, tan stomach. It's one of the most intense orgasms he's ever experienced, and when he comes down from his high he feels completely wrecked, hair a mess, sweating and panting heavily.

" _Eren_ …" Levi moans, although it is much quieter than Eren's cry of pleasure, but still audible to the brunette on the other end of the line, who considers it sweet music to his ears.

Levi is close behind him, the sound of Eren crying his name in pure ecstasy enough to push him over the edge, and he comes with a muffled groan as he bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed. He thrusts into his hand one final time before cum spurts from the tip of his cock, landing in a pile of tissues he'd grabbed at the last minute.

There is a period of silence between them broken only by the sounds of heavy breathing. Once Eren has regains his composure he grins in satisfaction, completely surprised that Levi seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. Hopefully that meant he did a good job.

"Wow…that was…incredible," he says in a breathy voice, and he hears Levi make a noise of agreement on the other end.

"It was better than I expected, for sure." Levi looks at the wad of soiled tissues and wrinkles his nose before tossing them into the trash. He hadn't expected Eren to actually be any good at dirty talk. Guess he could mark that of his list of ineptitudes. He looks at the clock on his computer and sighs when he sees that it's nearly midnight and he still has to work tomorrow.

"Well, I'm going to be fucking exhausted in the morning…but I suppose this was an acceptable waste of time."

Eren grabs a few tissues to clean himself off and hums in agreement, although he couldn't think of a better way to spend his time other than actually meeting in person.

"So…were you serious about those pictures?" he asks reluctantly, not really expecting Levi to keep his word on something he said in the heat of the moment.

Levi rolls his eyes and exhales through his nose tiredly.

"I was, and I suppose I'll keep my end of the bargain. Just don't expect this to be a common occurrence."

Eren grins to himself. He would only need one naked picture of the sex god Levi to save, ogle, and worship for the rest of his days and he would die a happy man.

"Right." Eren yawns sleepily, finally feeling the lateness of the hour.

"Well, I guess I'll head to bed. Um…thanks for…you know…" he trails off, feeling suddenly embarrassed at all the indecent things he's said this evening.

Levi snorts. "My pleasure, shitty brat. Now go the fuck to sleep."

Eren yawns once more and stretches. "Okay…and Levi? One more thing"

Levi rolls his eyes, exhaustion quickly overtaking his spent body and he wants nothing more than to collapse in a heap on his bed. "What?"

Eren flushes the brightest red possible for a human being as he quickly blurts out "I love you…"

"…" Levi is actually a little embarrassed by the sudden confession, but the feeling is mutual. There's no other person he tolerates quite so much as Eren Jaeger.

"Ditto."


End file.
